Alice
by Veol'Nir
Summary: Lorsque Alice Iida entre au collège Yuei, elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qui l'attend. La jeune fille ne doute pas de son choix de carrière, devenir un héros, mais si les épreuves étaient plus rudes que prévues ? Sa malice et son courage comme boucliers, elle s'avance avec détermination, à la tête de son petit groupe d'amis. Ensemble, ils vivront de formidables aventures. EN PAUSE!
1. I - Voici Alice !

— Papa ! Maman ! Je vole !

La petite fille survolait le sol à plus de dix mètres de hauteur, causant un début d'arrêt cardiaque aux deux parents qu'elle appelait de loin, alors qu'ils faisaient paisiblement leurs course main dans la main et qu'elle était censée être à l'école depuis maintenant deux heures.

Tous les deux s'accordent à le dire. Les problèmes ont réellement commencé le jour où leur fille obtint ses alters.

* * *

Alice Iida est la fille de Tenya Iida et d'Ochako Uraraka, deux héros de renom et d'après elle, les meilleurs parents au monde. C'était une petite brune avec deux grands yeux bleus et un immense sourire. Elle a toujours été une enfant hyperactive et espiègle, multipliant les bêtises du fait de sa très grande curiosité, mais avait un grand cœur et un courage sans commune mesure.

Lorsque son alter s'est déclaré, son caractère polisson déjà très affirmé a empiré au point de rendre ses deux parents fous d'inquiétude. Elle avait appelé son alter « Liberté ». Il s'agissait du juste milieu entre l'alter de gravité de sa mère et l'alter « Engine » de son père : la capacité de voler, comme un avion ou une fusée. Cet alter de type mutant lui avait poussé comme par magie un soir. Deux ailes rétractables semblables à celles d'un avion et quatre moteurs répartis sous ses pieds et sur ses bras étaient alors apparus.  
Bien sûr, son premier réflexe avait été de s'envoler le plus loin possible, si bien qu'après cette première expérience, ses parents paniqués et furieux lui interdirent formellement de voler avec son alter en dehors des heures d'entrainement durant lesquelles elle serait surveillée.

Avec deux grands héros comme parent, son courage, son amour pour l'aventure et son alter incroyable, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se destina d'elle-même à devenir une grande héroïne, comme beaucoup d'enfants de cette époque. De plus, puisque ses parents travaillaient au Ministère des Affaires Héroïques (*), elle avait l'immense honneur d'habiter au sein du campus de Yūei et avait donc été choisie pour faire partie de la première promotion d'élève du collège Yūei, nouvellement construit.  
Cette nouvelle école était un projet porté par le lycée en collaboration avec le Ministère des Affaires Héroïques. Il s'agissait d'ajouter des cours héroïques au cursus collégial classique, en profitant de la proximité du lycée et du Ministère des Affaires Héroïques.

C'est ainsi que commence notre histoire, le jour où Alice Iida, âgée de 11 ans, fit le premier pas dans ce collège où de nombreuses aventures étaient à prévoir.

* : Le Ministère des Affaires Héroïques est un organisme créé par Todoroki. Il s'agit du centre des héros, là où sont coordonnées toutes leurs actions. Suite à un accord entre Todoroki et M. le Proviseur, le campus de Yuei accueille le Ministère mais également un certain nombre de maisons et d'immeubles réservés aux employés du ministère et aux professeurs, en plus des habituels dortoirs.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai plein de trucs à vous dire parallèlement à ce premier chapitre qui tient lieu d'introduction et de présentation.

Tout d'abord, comme vous l'avez compris, cette fiction raconte les aventures d'Alice, la fille de Tenya et d'Ochako.  
C'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre de fiction, sans objectif particulier. Il s'agira d'une fiction Friendship/Humour, deux styles que je n'ai jamais exploité et qui donnent habituellement de très longues fictions (un peu comme un Slice of Life).  
Concrètement, soit je vais m'en sortir, cette fiction sera une réussite et elle va durer très longtemps. Soit ça va être terriblement mauvais et ennuyeux et je vais très vite couper court au supplice. Disons que c'est un test, un coup d'essai. Je compte d'autant plus sur vous pour me transmettre vos ressentiments en review à la fin des chapitres :3

Ce genre de fiction est beaucoup plus dur à écrire vu qu'elle suivra pas un seul fil scénaristique comme "Passion over Reason" mais sera concrètement une série de péripéties. En d'autres termes, au lieu d'avoir un éclair de génie, il va m'en falloir un paquet pour alimenter cette fiction (d'ailleurs, si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneur :D ). Donc, c'est tout naturellement que les rythmes de parution risquent de s'allonger. Il est même possible que je commence une série en parallèle.  
Quoiqu'il arrive, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et je vous dis à un prochain chapitre.

 **Absurd**


	2. II - Bienvenue à Yūei !

Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre d'Alice ! J'ai plein de choses à vous dire mais je préfère garder ça pour la fin.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dès qu'elle arriva au collège, Alice fut… éblouie.  
L'endroit était sublime et d'une démesure stupéfiante. Un grand et sublime parc entourait les quatre bâtiments de cours, tandis qu'un peu plus loin s'étendait une forêt aux ampleurs anormales. Face au collège, des centaines d'élèves se promenaient et discutaient autour des jardins fleuris, de ses fontaines, de ses bancs et de ses allées. Les parterres soigneusement entretenus étaient clairsemés de fleurs multicolores et ici et là, la demoiselle pouvait voir de grandes serres et ses végétaux et, plus loin encore, une gigantesque ménagerie contenant des dizaines d'espèces animales qu'elle n'avait jamais vues.  
Il y avait également un large étang, plusieurs kiosques et une jolie terrasse en bois pour manger dehors s'il faisait beau.  
Mais, ce qui l'impressionnait le plus, c'était sans doute le bâtiment principal, celui dans lequel elle devait se rendre. Il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa largeur, et rien qu'en le regardant, elle pouvait sentir toute l'importance qu'avait ce lieu. C'est tout excitée qu'elle en poussa les deux lourdes portes.

A l'intérieur, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Dans ce collège qui venait d'ouvrir, élèves comme professeurs couraient dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver la salle dans laquelle ils étaient censés se rendre. Alice, qui avait pu assister à l'inauguration avec ses parents, avait déjà fait du repérage et s'avança sûre d'elle dans le bâtiment. Elle avait pas mal d'avance mais avait tellement hâte de découvrir sa classe qu'elle s'y dirigea sans flâner, ce qui lui était plutôt inhabituel. Il lui fallut du temps pour se frayer un passage à travers la masse d'élèves, au point qu'elle songea très sérieusement à se servir de son alter pour les survoler. En se rappelant sa maitrise désastreuse des virages, elle se ravisa très vite.  
De plus, plus elle avançait dans les couloirs, plus le bruit se calmait et plus il était facile de circuler, signe que les élèves trouvaient petit à petit leur classe. Celles-ci étaient étrangement banales à côté de tout ce qu'elle avait vu, mais elle savait le collège doté d'un grand nombre de salles d'entrainement, d'une piscine et d'un terrain olympique, sans compter les bâtiments utilisés par le lycée comme le fameux USJ.

Alors qu'elle regardait distraitement par la fenêtre sans pour autant réduire sa vitesse de marche pour le moins… exagérée, elle et sa bonne humeur excessive rentrèrent dans une autre personne et toutes deux finirent les quatre fers en l'air.

 _« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »_

Ce fut l'unique pensée qui traversa Alice quand qu'elle vit l'autre fille tomber lourdement par terre. Les feuilles qu'elle tenait dans les mains se dispersèrent.

— Aaaah ! Je suis désolée ! s'excusa piteusement Alice et avec panique, tout en se précipitant pour l'aider à se relever et à ramasser les documents.

C'était une fille qui avait tout juste son âge. Elle regardait timidement par terre, toute rouge, tandis que ses deux yeux étaient entièrement cachés par les larges mèches de ses cheveux violets. Son bras droit était entièrement ganté. Au grand soulagement d'Alice, elle avait l'air plutôt sympathique et semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. D'ailleurs, elle s'excusait avec autant de gêne que la première. La « rencontre » avait semblé la tirer de ses pensées mais elle semblait préoccupée par quelque chose d'autre et, tout en récupérant ce qu'elle avait laissé échapper, elle regardait distraitement autour d'elle. En ramassant sa convocation, Alice se rendit compte que toutes les deux avaient rendez-vous dans la même salle.

— Dis-moi euh... tu ne serais pas en 1-A ? lui demanda-t-elle en montrant la feuille.

Elle hocha timidement la tête sans rien dire.

— Moi aussi ! Je suis Alice, Alice Iida. Et toi tu es… Hatsume-san ? tenta-t-elle après avoir jeté un autre coup d'œil à la feuille où figurait également son nom.

— Aye. Je suis Azu Hatsume, répondit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement. Euh… Iida-san, est-ce que tu sais où nous devons nous rendre ? Je… je me suis perdue.

— Tu peux m'appeler Alice, si tu veux. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne sommes plus très loin de la salle. Viens avec moi !

La timide se détendit rapidement et prit la main qu'Alice lui tendait, avant de balbutier un « _Appelle-moi Azu_ ». Les deux filles ont couru sur quelques mètres, monté les escaliers, avant de se trouver dans la porte de leur salle, sur laquelle était affiché « 1-A » en rouge. Alice sentit une vive excitation en posant la main sur la poignée, hésitant à passer le pas. _Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir trouver derrière cette porte ?_  
Azu, qui tenait toujours son autre main la ramena à elle en l'invitant à avancer, un gentil sourire sur les lèvres. Alice sentait qu'elle était tout aussi nerveuse qu'elle mais toutes les deux avaient très envie de rencontrer leurs nouveaux camarades.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, Alice n'eut pas à ouvrir la porte car, de l'autre côté, quelqu'un le fit pour elle. Un garçon brun, les surplombant de toute sa hauteur, essayait de sortir. Il regarda les deux filles avec surprise, avant de grommeler un « 'Scusez-moi » et de se mettre de profil pour pouvoir sortir par la porte, ses… énormes… pattes… trop larges pour qu'il puisse passer la porte en restant face. Avec un mélange d'admiration et d'horreur dans les yeux, Alice et Azu l'observèrent s'extraire avec difficulté de la salle de classe. Outre ses pattes longues et fines, il possédait sur son visage deux crocs affutés qui dépassaient de sa bouche et, en bas de son corps, l'abdomen noir et velue d'une araignée. Il leur jeta un regard agacé et les mit en garde, avant de commencer à s'éloigner, claudiquant.

— Faites attention, l'atmosphère ici commence à être irrespirable, siffla-t-il.

Sans comprendre, ce qu'il voulait dire, Alice et Azu se regardèrent, toujours sous le choc, avant d'éclater de rire, saisies de l'intime conviction que quelque chose de dingue venait de se passer. Il n'y avait pas de doute, cette école n'était comme les autres.

Des éclats de voix que la brune crut reconnaître se firent soudain entendre, attirant leur attention. Après avoir séché leurs joyeuses larmes et calmé les derniers éclats de rires, elles se sont risquées à passer la tête à travers la porte toujours ouverte. Une quinzaine d'enfants étaient déjà présents et tous regardaient vers un garçon et une fille qui se disputaient plutôt bruyamment.

— T'es sourde espèce de larve ? Je dis que-

Le premier s'exprimait avec colère et faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras. A en juger ses deux magnifiques ailes blanches, les plumes qu'il avait sur ses bras et ses jambes, le bec qu'il avait sur le visage et les serres qu'il avait aux pieds, il possédait un Alter qui l'avait changé en oiseau. Il gardait la tête haute et si ses expressions traduisaient davantage de rage que de fierté, il était visiblement quelqu'un avec un ego surdimensionné, qui ne semblait pas plaire à son interlocutrice. Derrière lui, une espèce de colosse baraqué, mesurant au moins deux mètres, assis sur une table et ses bras croisés, parlait tranquillement avec un garçon aux cheveux bleus dont tout le corps suintait au point de créer une flaque d'eau à ses pieds. Tous les deux semblaient attendre que l'oiseau ait fini sa « discussion ».

— Aaaah ? Le pigeon croit qu'il peut me piailler dans les oreilles pour rien ?

Face à lui, une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et rouges gardait ses bras croisés. Ses yeux bleus et jaunes le fixaient avec mépris et elle semblait faire de son mieux pour exprimer tout le mécontentement et le désagrément que lui apportait son interlocuteur.

— Rui ?! s'exclama Alice, détournant l'attention des deux élèves vers elle, les coupant un instant dans leur confrontation.

Rui la regarda d'abord avec surprise, comme si elle se demandait qui pouvait bien l'appeler par son prénom, avant de la reconnaître et de laisser échapper une moue agacée.

— Ah… Ce n'est que toi, Alice, fit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur le garçon aviaire.

Elle n'avait pas changé… Rui, de son nom complet Rui Todoroki, était une vieille amie avec laquelle Alice avait passé la grande majorité de son enfance. Elle était la fille du Ministre des Affaires Héroïques, Shouto Todoroki, un ami proche de ses parents, si bien que qu'elles se voyaient presque tous les jours à une certaine époque.  
Elle tenait de ses parents plusieurs de ses traits physiques ainsi que son intelligence, son talent et son alter, « Modelage », qui lui permettait de créer des golems de glace dotés de la vie. Elle pouvait leur donner la forme qu'elle voulait et selon leur taille et l'énergie qu'elle mettait à les construire, ils pouvaient durer pendant des années. D'ailleurs, elle était toujours accompagnée de « Koko », un petit oiseau qu'elle avait créé quand elle n'était qu'une petite fille.  
Hélas, elle avait également pris de son père son « attitude généralement inamicale » qui, avec le temps, avait été promu « sale caractère ». Elle était hautaine, arrogante, désagréable, capricieuse et faussement mature. Bien que les deux filles étaient, dans un sens, très proches, elles se disputaient souvent. Et vus les regards hostiles que Rui échangeait avec le garçon, ce problème ne se limitait plus à Alice.

Celui-ci, un temps coupé dans ses élans par l'intervention d'Alice, lui lança un regard hargneux qui la fit sursauter, avant de laisser échapper un « Tch » et de tourner les talons.

— Tu me le paieras, promis-t-il à la jeune Todoroki.

Il s'assit sur une chaise tout au fond de la salle, puis se mit à apostropher avec énervement ses deux subalternes qui le regardaient, hilares.

— Yuu, tu laisses trainer ta merde partout derrière toi. C'est dégueulasse ! Et vous, Souta et Sora, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas fusionner pour rien, fit-il, en tapant plusieurs fois du poing sur la table.

Ses acolytes se regardèrent et haussèrent des épaules. Tandis que « Yuu » se penchait par terre et attirait avec son doigt toute l'eau qu'il avait laissée, le géant commença à se tasser jusqu'à se changer en deux parfaits jumeaux. Leurs cheveux noirs leur cachaient l'œil droit pour l'un et le gauche pour l'autre et ils avaient l'air étrangement gringalets à côté de la _chose_ massive en laquelle ils avaient visiblement le pouvoir de se transformer.

— Mais, Takashi, c'est toi qui nous a demandé de le faire … commença l'un.

— … pour impressionner les autres élèves, finit l'autre.

Le dénommé Takashi recommença à brailler, si bien que tous les autres élèves qui regardaient la scène, médusés, finirent par reprendre lentement les conversations qu'ils avaient probablement interrompu au début de la dispute.

Alice et Azu, de leur côté, s'assirent à la droite de Rui, qui persistait à regarder par la fenêtre, faisant mine d'ignorer les deux filles. Alice laissa échapper une grimace mais, habituée au caractère épouvantable de son amie, s'approcha d'elle. Avec un sourire éclatant, elle lui demanda comment elle avait fait pour s'attirer les foudres de l'oiseau en moins d'une heure. La remarque ironique fit grimacer Rui mais elle répondit néanmoins.

— Eh bien, cet _imbécile_ criait tellement fort qu'il faisait peur à Koko. Je lui ai juste demandé de se taire et il a commencé à s'exciter, fit-elle en montrant le petit oiseau de glace qui tremblait dans le creux de ses mains.

Azu laissa échapper un hoquet admiratif à la vue du petit golem qui piaillait tout en se frottant aux mains de sa propriétaire.

— Ooooh, il est trop mignon ! C'est ton alter ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Rui qui s'apprêtait à répondre, lança soudainement un regard surpris à Azu et ferma la bouche, ne se rappelant pas avoir déjà vu cette personne qui lui parlait comme si de rien était. Alors qu'Azu se mit à rougir terriblement, en comprenant le problème, Alice prit les devants et présenta les deux filles.

— Rui, je te présente Azu Hatsume. Nous nous sommes euh… rencontrées tout à l'heure, dit-elle en prenant soin d'occulter le fait qu'elle l'avait plus percutée que rencontrée. Azu, je te présente Rui Todoroki, c'est ma meilleure amie !

Rui sembla se détendre et offrit à Azu un sourire aimable et toutes deux autorisèrent l'autre à l'appeler par son prénom.

— Tu as raison, Azu-chan, mon alter me permet de créer des golems de glace et Koko est l'un des premiers que j'ai mis au monde. C'est un peu comme mon animal de compagnie, si tu veux, dit-elle tout en le caressant tendrement.

— C'est un alter très puissant, fit Azu tandis qu'Alice hochait affirmativement la tête. Le mien n'est pas aussi impressionnant.

Face aux regards interrogatifs de ses amis, elle se livra à une petite démonstration.

— Mon Alter s'appelle « Verrouillage ». Ce que je touche que je touche avec mon bras est « verrouillé », fit-elle en montrant son bras ganté. Dès lors, je peux connaître son positionnement exact et tout ce que je lance est sûr de toucher la cible. L'effet dure en général plusieurs jours mais je ne peux verrouiller qu'une cible à la fois.

Se faisant, elle retira son gant et toucha sa table. Elle prit un stylo dans sa trousse et le lança de toutes ses forces contre l'un des murs. Le stylo pila face à l'obstacle et fit demi-tour pour finir par se planter à l'endroit qu'avait touché Azu. Alice et Rui se lancèrent un regard admiratif et rassurèrent Azu sur le fait que son alter était également très puissant.

— Mon alter à moi s'appelle « Jet », mais je n'aime pas ce nom alors je l'appelle « Liberté », expliqua Alice à son tour. Les deux ailes métalliques que j'ai dans mon dos et les moteurs que j'ai sur les bras et sous les pieds me permettent de voler.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, elle recula de quelques pas et laissa les deux ailes se déplier perpendiculairement à son corps.

— En général, je peux voler soit à la verticale pour plus puissance soit à l'horizontale pour plus de stabilité. Mais j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à maitriser le vol et le moindre courant d'air suffit à me faire perdre le contrôle, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Les trois filles continuèrent de discuter, faisant plus ample connaissance, tandis que la salle se remplissait presque totalement. Une adulte entra avec nonchalance dans la salle et s'assit sur le bureau, attirant ainsi l'attention des dix-huit enfants. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et portait un tee-shirt rose bonbon qui tranchait étrangement avec le reste de son look entièrement noir. Sa veste en cuir, ses bottines et la guitare électrique qu'elle portait dans son dos montrait qu'elle était une rockeuse dans l'âme. Il y avait sous ses yeux deux espèces de larmes rouges et ses oreilles s'étendaient en deux immenses prises jack qu'elle enroulait négligemment autour de ses doigts.

Lorsqu'une élève, dont le look était identique à celui de leur professeur, laissa échapper un « Earphone Jack ! » très enthousiaste, Alice et la majorité de ses camarades reconnurent à leur tour l'héroïne. Alice se rappela l'avoir vu sur une photo de classe de ses parents et se rappela qu'elle était une de leur camarade du lycée. Des murmures excités parcoururent l'assemblée d'élèves tandis qu'ils prenaient conscience que des héros de la génération d'or allaient leur enseigner, comme pour les lycéens.

L'héroïne, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était le centre des discussions, laissa échapper un soupir et toussa avec insistance pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle voulait le silence. Les derniers murmures se turent et elle prit enfin la parole.

— Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis Kyoka Jiro, votre professeur principal, fit-elle en balayant de son regard la classe. Vous n'êtes pour l'instant que dix-huit mais les deux élèves qui manquent vous rejoindront dans la compétition dans le mois, donc pas d'inquiétude à ce niveau-là. En attendant vous allez pouvoir former les équipes librement, ils se débrouilleront à leur retour.

Alice échangea un regard perplexe avec ses deux amies qui, visiblement, ne comprenaient pas ce que leur professeur entendait par « compétition » et « former les équipes ». Les élèves autour d'elles avaient la même réaction. « Jiro-sensei » remarqua l'hésitation générale et se frotta la tête.

— Ah oui, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas encore au courant, soupira-t-elle. Bah, ça ne fait rien, ça ne devrait pas tarder à commencer, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Alors que Rui s'apprêtait à faire une remarque, chaque personne dans la salle se sentit soudainement transportée. Face à la panique générale, leur professeur les rassura et ils réapparurent dans une espèce de salle qu'Alice aurait comparé à l'Espace. La pesanteur était nulle et l'endroit était rempli d'étoiles lointaines. Sous leurs pieds, on pouvait voir une espèce de mer obscure de laquelle s'élevaient d'immenses colonnes de marbre. Elle s'accrocha à Azu et Rui et, en utilisant ses moteurs, parvint à se stabiliser dans une position confortable, tandis que d'autres peinaient à garder la tête au-dessus de leurs pieds. Alice vit Takashi soutenir avec ses ailes ses trois compagnons de la même manière qu'elle le faisait, tandis que le garçon-araignée, dont Alice ignorait le nom, avait rapidement tissé une toile à laquelle la plupart de leurs camarades s'étaient accrochés en le remerciant avec reconnaissance.  
Apparemment, leur classe n'avait pas été la seule à avoir été téléportée dans cet endroit mystérieux et des centaines d'autres élèves nageaient dans le vide.

Un écran géant s'éclaira dans le ciel étoilé et chacun put y voir apparaître le proviseur de Yūei, le Ministre des Affaires Héroïques et père de Rui, ainsi qu'une troisième personne aux cheveux verts qu'Alice reconnut comme étant son parrain, Izuku Midoriya. La petite souris qui dirigeait le campus tout entier salua les élèves de la main et prit la parole, avec une certaine joie et un certain entrain dans la voix.

— Bienvenue à Yūei !

* * *

Et voilà, le premier "véritable" chapitre des aventures d'Alice.  
Avant tout, je remercie encore une fois Kayn qui m'a fait remarquer qu'il y avait un problème dans mon utilisation du passé (composé). Je me suis relu et, effectivement, c'était assez moche. J'ai pu clairement améliorer ce chapitre là grâce à cette remarque, donc merci à toi Kayn :D

Sinon, pour ce qui est de la fiction en elle même, je vois avouer que j'ai beaucoup tatonné, cherché et hésité pour écrire ce chapitre. Je l'ai réécrit au moins 3 fois, en changeant plein de trucs à chaque fois parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver un angle d'attaque convenable. J'ai vraiment essayé plein de trucs. Au début la fiction était même écrite avec un POV d'Alice à la première personne au lieu de la troisième personne actuelle xD j'ai également modifié plusieurs fois les caractères des personnages introduits dans ce chapitre (en particulier Rui et Takashi) ainsi que la manière dont ils étaient présentés.  
Finalement j'ai choisi un style très descriptif, comme d'habitude. Celà ralentit un peu les scènes mais je pense que ça peut permettre de les apprécier plus en profondeur. Laissez moi vos avis sur ce point. Soit dit en passant, si vous vous posez la question, le collège Yuei est inspiré du "Jardin des Plantes" à Paris, l'un des endroits les plus beaux que j'ai pu visité dans ma vie.  
Sinon, vous avez déjà essayé de faire une fiction avec plus d'OC que de personnages de l'oeuvre ? C'est vraaaiment dur. J'ai tenté plein de combinaisons, pour la plupart classiques, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas produire des personnages trop clichés. Mais là je suis très content de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai un tableau excel avec les 20 élèves de la classe d'Alice xD avec leur nom, caractère, apparence, alter, etc... Je vais essayer de les introduire les uns après les autres au gré des chapitres, tout en détaillant leur backstory. Ca risque d'être long mais c'est important pour la suite. Voilà pour la partie "je raconte ma vie" de la fiction !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui finalement est beaucoup plus long que prévu.  
Laissez moi vos avis en review (vous n'avez pas besoin de compte pour ça) si vous avez le temps, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est toujours utile pour moi.

A la prochaine,  
 **Absurd**


	3. III - La CIECY

Pour ce chapitre, on découvre la Coupe inter-équipes du Collège de Yūei ainsi que quatre nouveaux personnages avec lesquels commence déjà une rivalité.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

— Bienvenue à Yūei !

Le proviseur, plein de bonne humeur, salua les élèves qui le regardaient avec incrédulité à travers le large écran qui était apparu de nulle part. Ils avaient reconnu à sa droite le Ministre des Affaires Héroïques alors ils s'attendaient à une annonce particulièrement importante. Yūei étant connue pour son excentricité, il fallait rester sur ses gardes. De son côté, Alice reconnut également son parrain, Izuku Midoriya, qui restait en arrière avec un sourire gêné sur le visage.

— Vous êtes la première génération d'élèves du collège Yūei, continua la souris blanche. Et en cela vous êtes différents de tous les héros avant vous. Pour la plupart, d'entre vous, vos parents, vos frères vos sœurs sont des héros déjà reconnus et c'est parce qu'ils vous ont transmis leur volonté que vous êtes ici, à Yūei.

Alice buvait les mots du héros professionnel, des frissons de bonheur parcourant son corps, non sans une pointe d'orgueil face à ses éloges.

— C'est pour vous permettre de cultiver cette volonté que le lycée Yūei et le Ministère des Affaires Héroïques se sont coordonnés pour communément donner naissance au collège Yūei. Je simplement vais laisser le Ministre vous expliquer ce qu'il attend de vous.

Il recula de quelque pas, laissant la place à Todoroki qui commença sa propre allocution après s'être éclairci la voix. Alice ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Rui et vu que celle-ci fronçait les sourcils, l'air inquiète.

— Comme l'a si bien dit M. le Proviseur, ce projet est effectivement commun à Yūei et au Ministère. A ce titre, la partie héroïque de la formation que vous allez recevoir sera en grande partie dispensée par des héros du Ministère.

A cette annonce, les élèves se mirent à échanger avec enthousiasme. Cela signifiait qu'ils allaient pouvoir voir de grands héros quotidiennement. Alice elle-même ne put retenir un rire enthousiaste.

—Les héros sont de plus en plus nombreux, c'est un fait. Cependant, nous ne voulons pas voir baisser la qualité générale des héros et c'est pourquoi malgré les demandes croissantes, chacun des 5 lycées héroïques, de Yūei à Shiketsu, ne pourra, à partir de votre génération, accepter que 20 élèves par an, soit 100 élèves pour tout le pays.

Si les élèves étaient heureux jusque-là, ils déchantèrent immédiatement. Le Ministre venait de leur annoncer que les places, déjà chères, allaient être réduites par plus de deux.

— De plus, vous allez être la génération de test pour un nouveau système de classement héroïque par note, continua-t-il.

— Pour expliciter un peu tout cela, disons qu'en plus des notes classiques données par Yūei, vous allez vous voir octroyer une note évolutive qui vous poursuivra pendant toute votre vie de héros, poursuivit le proviseur. Vous allez tous commencer à la note minimale, E, et vous pourrez, avec beaucoup d'efforts et de talents, devenir un héros de rang maximal, le rang SSS.

Une note évolutive ? Un rang de héros ? Alice sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. _Enfin elle allait être mise à l'épreuve._

— Ainsi, pendant vos 4 années au collège, vous allez subir un certain nombre d'épreuves. Le résultat de ces épreuves dans lesquelles vous serez tous en compétition fera directement monter ou descendre votre note. Je laisse M. Midoriya, le proviseur adjoint et principal de votre collège vous expliquer plus en détail ce dernier point.

Celui-ci s'inclina respectueusement avant de prendre la parole.

— Comme M. le Proviseur et M. le Ministre vous l'ont expliqué, ce rang vous sera très important puisqu'il déterminera le type de mission dont vous pourrez vous occuper. Vous êtes actuellement 6 classes de 20 personnes, soit un total de 120 personnes et chacun d'entre vous sera en compétition avec les autres pour l'obtention de la meilleure note possible, sur un évènement qui aura lieu tout au long de l'année : la Coupe inter-équipes du Collège de Yūei !

Un tableau apparut derrière lui, montrant un magnifique trophée, entouré de douze points d'interrogation.

— Vous allez être amenés à former des équipes pour cette compétition qui se déroulera en douze épreuves de nature et de difficulté différentes. Ces épreuves vous donneront les points nécessaires pour augmenter votre note, mais pourront aussi vous en faire perdre, expliqua-t-il, avant de faire une pause. Et, la récompense pour l'équipe du collège avec le plus de point sera une place garantie à Yūei.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe parmi les élèves que les professeurs, gênés par l'apesanteur, peinèrent à calmer.

— Attention, la compétition sera rude ! rit le principal du collège. Et il y a quelques règles qu'il faudra suivre. Toutes les équipes comprendront entre 3 et 5 personnes d'une même classe. Pour qu'une classe puisse participer, il faut que chaque personne soit dans une équipe. Si des élèves se retrouvent seuls ou à deux, ça ne marche pas. De plus, une fois une équipe validée, il est impossible d'en changer jusqu'à la fin du collège. Pour ce qui est de la différence de nombre, notez bien que toutes les épreuves ne seront pas forcément en faveur de l'équipe la plus nombreuse. Nous vous donnons deux semaines pour apprendre à vous connaître et pour donner les équipes définitives à vos professeurs principaux.

— Et voilà ! C'est tout pour le moment. J'espère que vous saurez vous donner à fond pour la Coupe inter-équipes du Collège de Yūei et que vous obtiendrez chacun des notes formidables, conclut joyeusement le principal.

Après que chacun des trois adultes eut salué les enfants, l'écran s'éteint et chaque élève fut retransporté dans sa classe. Ainsi se conclut la cérémonie de rentrée la plus étrange qu'Alice n'ai jamais vue.

— Très bien les mioches. Je vais maintenant vous distribuer vos emplois du temps, lâcha leur professeur avec une telle indifférence qu'Alice crut que rien en s'était passé.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de palabres administratives, lorsqu'elles furent enfin libres, Alice, Rui et Azu se réunirent dans un coin entre la forêt et l'arrière du collège pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Quoi ? Tu étais au courant ?

— Oui je te dis. J'ai entendu mon père aborder plusieurs fois le sujet avec M. le Principal.

Alice, littéralement choquée que Rui ne lui ait rien dit plus tôt, boudait, tandis qu'Azu tentait maladroitement de s'interposer. Étrangement, Rui arrêta presque immédiatement les hostilités et posa un regard très sérieux sur ses deux camarades.

— Sinon, vous avez entendu ce qu'ils ont dit ? Seulement 20 élèves seront pris à Yūei en section héroïque lorsque nous nous y présenterons. Nous sommes déjà plus d'une centaine dans le collège avec tous le même objectif. Et je ne parle pas des milliers d'autres collégiens.

Alice la regarda de travers, toujours renfrognée.

— C'est évident que c'est dur d'entrer à Yūei. Mais nous avons un moyen de nous assurer l'entrée à Yūei.

Face aux regards interrogatifs de ses deux amies, Elle se releva et les pointa chacune du doigt.

— C'est très simple ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était évident. Vous et moi n'avons qu'à faire équipe ensemble et gagner cette fameuse « Coupe inter-équipes du Collège de Yūei » et nous irons ensemble en section héroïque.

Alors que Rui, les yeux levés au ciel, allait faire une remarque acerbe lorsqu'elle fut stoppée par son élan par une voix venant d'au-dessus des trois filles.

— Ahah ! Quelle ambition formidable !

Les trois amies levèrent la tête et virent, assise sur le bord d'une fenêtre à quelques mètres d'elles, une fille les regarder d'un air narquois. Rui s'énerva face à la remarque moqueuse, les poings serrés, vociféra un « _Descend un peu de là, toi !_ », ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter, se laissant tomber dans le vide. Alice réagit rapidement et, en utilisant son alter, parvint à la rattraper in-extremis, lui évitant une chute mortelle. Toujours sous le choc, Rui se mit à bégayer, ce qui ne lui arrivait normalement jamais.

— N-non mais ç-ça ne va pas ? fit-elle alors que la suicidaire se descendait des bras de Alice en la remerciant toujours avec son sourire moqueur.

Elle arrangea ses cheveux bleus clairs et se mit à rire, sans qu'aucune des trois amis ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.

— Ahahah, ne t'inquiète pas, je _savais_ qu'elle allait réussir à me sauver, c'est tout.

Alice, qui avait rangé ses ailes, la regarda d'un air interloqué. Était-elle folle ?

— C'est un joli alter que tu as là, fit la fille en avisant les ailes d'Alice.

— On-on peut savoir qui tu es et ce que tu nous veux ?

La question de Rui la fit tiquer et elle cessa d'essayer de faire bouger les ailes d'Alice pour s'éloigner de quelques pas et de faire face aux trois filles avec un grand sourire.

— Je m'appelle Sakura Fujimi et je suis dans votre classe, Rui Todoroki, Alice Iida et Azu Hatsume, fit-elle en élargissant encore plus son sourire en voyant la surprise des filles. Si vous vous demandez comment je connais vos noms, eh bien, disons que j'en ai eu l'intuition ! Quand à ce que je suis venue faire, c'est vous mettre en garde.

A ces mots, trois autres filles apparurent à droite du bâtiment en courant, l'air affolées.

— N-non mais ç-ça va pas ? cria l'une d'entre elle à Fujimi, exactement de la même manière que l'avait fait Rui quelques secondes plutôt. Pourquoi tu as sauté sans nous prévenir ? Tu aurais pu mourir !

Alice reconnut la fan d'Earphone Jack et la veste en cuir très distincte qu'elle portait par-dessus son uniforme. Celle-ci s'interrompit en voyant qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

— Oh. Euh… désolée si elle vous a ennuyée, j'imagine que c'est vous qui l'avez rattrapé alors… merci, fit-elle en joignant ses deux mains et en s'inclinant pour s'excuser.

Fujimi éclata de rire et montra une à une les trois filles.

— Je vous présente Kanon Sekigai, Rin Tadan et Ami Mongoose, dit-elle en applaudissant, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de la rockeuse, Sekigai.

Alice, jusque-là rendue muette par l'étrangeté de la situation, esquissa un sourire gêné.

— Ravie de vous rencontrer, Sekigai-san, Tadan-san, Mongoose-san. Nous sommes…

— Alice Iida, Rui Todoroki et Azu Hatsume, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrompit la grande brune à lunette, Mongoose. Ne vous ennuyez pas à nous appeler par nos noms de famille, s'il vous plait.

Le cerveau d'Alice court-circuita pendant un instant. _Pourquoi ces personnes connaissaient toutes nos noms ?_ Elle jeta un regard perplexe à ses deux camarades qui étaient aussi figées qu'elle.

— Quant à toi Sakura, j'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais faire, mais tu es priée de ne pas prendre d'initiative douteuse en te basant uniquement sur ton alter, continua Ami en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste sec au point d'en devenir comique.

— Allons, allons, tout va bien, elle m'a rattrapé, répondit Sakura après un éclat de rire étouffé. Quoiqu'il en soit, comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis venue vous mettre en garde, ajouta-t-elle après s'être plantée aux côtés des trois autres filles. Si vous espérez gagner, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà abandonner cette idée. C'est nous les Amazones, qui allons remporter la compétition. Et ça, _je le sais._

Toutes les quatre s'en allèrent sans dire un mot de plus, laissant une forte impression aux trois filles. _Les Amazones ?_ Azu soupira et regarda ses deux amis d'un air affligé.

— Excusez-moi mais là je n'ai rien compris. Est-ce que l'une de vous peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Elles lui répondirent seulement par un rire et un sourire nerveux. Ni Alice ni Rui n'avaient eu le temps de respirer alors qu'une tornade nommée « Sakura » leur était tombé dessus. Cependant, Alice avait bien compris une chose. Ces quatre filles étaient redoutables, et elles venaient de leur lancer un défi.  
Alice inspira et expira longuement, s'attirant les regards interrogatifs d'Azu et de Rui.

— NOUS NE PERDRONS PAAAAAS ! cria-t-elle au loin, motivée comme jamais.

* * *

 _« NOUS NE PERDRONS PAAAAS ! »_.

— Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle est bruyante …, soupira Rin, la petite rousse du quatuor.

— Moi je l'aime bien ! s'exclama Sakura avec la joie habituelle qui l'accompagnait. Et toi Ami, tu en as pensé quoi ?

— C'est une question difficile, répondit celle-ci après une courte réflexion. Elles sont très bonnes, chacune dans leur domaine, et possèdent toutes les trois des alters très puissants et polyvalents : « Liberté », « Modelage » et « Verrouillage ».

— Tu penses qu'elles seront une menace pour nous ? demanda Kanon, très sérieusement.

Elle s'arrêta et serra les poings. Ami la regarda avec surprise, puis secoua négativement la tête.

— Et bien, lorsque l'autre disait vouloir gagner, elle ne plaisantait pas. Cependant, elles manquent clairement de quelque chose. Dans l'état actuel des choses, elles ne valent pas un sou à côté de nous. Ne t'inquiète pas, Kanon.

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de son amie, lui releva la tête et lui sourit gentiment.

— Nous t'avons promis la victoire, nous te l'offrirons sur un plateau d'argent. Peu importe l'adversité, à nos côtés, tu resteras forte et ne perdras jamais, au nom des Amazones.

Kanon regarda avec émotion ses trois camarades lui sourire et lui adresser des signes d'encouragement. Elle sourit à son tour et, sa détermination restaurée, recommença à avancer en tête du groupe.

— Et ensemble, nous irons à Yūei et nous aurons notre vengeance, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.


	4. IV - Recrutement

Les deux chapitres qui suivent étaient un seul et même chapitre que j'ai coupé en deux à cause de sa longueur.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine depuis la rentrée et rien n'allait plus.

Poussée par une Rui morte d'inquiétude, Alice et Azu (enfin plutôt Alice, parce que Azu était trop timide) avaient fait le tour de leurs camarades pour tenter de recruter un quatrième membre. Hélas, après avoir fait le tour de leurs camarades, elle remarqua très vite qu'ils étaient tous déjà prêts.

— Je t'avais dit qu'il nous fallait trouver quelqu'un avant la fin de la première semaine !

Dès le lundi midi, Rui avait trainé les deux compères jusqu'à la terrasse des jardins et, extrêmement mécontente, mais surtout paniquée, avait sauté sur Alice.

— Tu dis ça mais je suis sûre que tu n'as même pas essayé de chercher quelqu'un de ton côté, fit Alice en boudant.

En effet, Rui, trop orgueilleuse, avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de convaincre qui que ce soit de rejoindre son équipe. Alice et Azu, elles, avaient été voir beaucoup de leurs camarades au point d'avoir une idée d'ensemble de la manière dont leurs camarades s'étaient regroupés.

— Je te l'ai dit, de toute façon, à part l'équipe de Takashi et les Amazones, nous sommes tous par trois, soupira Alice.

Elle en avait marre d'entendre Rui geindre dans ses oreilles. Effectivement, quatre équipes en plus de leur trio avaient vu le jour dans leur classe.  
Elysea, l'équipe la plus nombreuse, comprenait Takashi, les deux jumeaux fusionnels Souta Shishikura et Sora Shishikura, l'aquatique Yuu Kirisu, qu'elles avaient tous aperçus le jour de la rentrée à cause de la dispute entre Takashi et Rui, mais également une cinquième personne, Thomas Mora, un garçon très discret qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop mal.  
Il y avait également les « Amazones », l'équipe des quatre filles qui les avaient défiées, toujours le jour de la rentrée, constituée de Kanon Sekigai, Sakura Fujimi, Ami Mongoose et Rin Tadan.

Alice, en repensant aux nombreux ennemis qu'elles s'étaient faites avant même que la compétition, jeta un regard noir à Rui. _Enfant à problème_ , pensa-t-elle. _D'habitude c'est moi qui attire des ennuis aux autres…._

Cependant, le tableau n'était pas tout à fait noir. Elle s'entendait bien les membres de deux autres trios. Hideyoshi Kirishima, le garçon-araignée, malgré son apparence un peu repoussante et son apparent cynisme, était quelqu'un de réellement sympathique et les quelques discussions qu'Alice avait eues avec lui montraient qu'il était également très intelligent et dévoué à ses camarades. Elle avait appris de sa mère, toujours au courant de tout, qu'il était le fils de l'un de ses anciens camarades et petits amis, une personne souriante, joyeuse et toujours fiable. Si Hide disait qu'il ne tenait rien de son père et qu'il était plutôt du genre cynique, il n'empêchait qu'on pouvait toujours compter sur lui et sa générosité en cas de besoin. Il faisait partie de l'équipe « Fate », composée de lui-même, ainsi que de Daisuke Chisaki et Haru Toyomitsu, deux garçons tout aussi appréciables que le premier.  
Enfin, elle avait pu échanger quelques mots cordiaux avec les membres de l'équipe « Sannin », composée de trois amis d'enfance au comportement assez excentrique : le paresseux Souji Shindo, la narcissique Ayano Nakagame et le gourmand Kenta Makabe.

Rui se leva brusquement, sortant Alice de ses pensées, et tapa des pieds comme une enfant qui ferait un caprice. Alice et Azu s'échangèrent un regard désespéré, sachant que Rui n'en démordrait pas.

— Écoutez-moi bien toutes les deux, fit-elle en les pointant du doigt de manière impérieuse. Avec nos alters, nous n'avons absolument aucune chance de nous démarquer. Si un combat devait éclater, toi, Alice, tu ne pourrais pas charger toute seule dans le tas comme si de rien était, _QUOIQUE TU EN DISES_.

La brune, qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour la contredire, se tut en voyant l'insistance avec laquelle Rui avait appuyé ses derniers mots.

— Toi, Azu, ton alter est carrément inexistant si tu n'as pas touché ton adversaire avant, ce qui, dans un combat en infériorité numérique, sera quasiment impossible. Quant à moi, mon alter a également besoin de temps pour être efficace. En d'autres termes, si on ne met pas la main sur un alter capable d'attaque directement, nous sommes fichues. Nous devons absolument convaincre quelqu'un de changer d'équipe avant la fin de la semaine !

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que, la cloche ayant sonné, les trois amies retournèrent en classe.  
Alice réfléchissait de toute ses forces à ce qu'avait dit Rui, sans trouver aucune solution, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle d'un détail, discret mais très important, dont leur avait fait part leur professeur principal la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Détail qu'elle ne manqua pas de partager à Rui et Azu dès la fin des cours.

— Euuuuh… Excusez-moi, Jiro-sensei ?

Leur professeur, alors plongée autant dans sa musique que dans ses pensées, sembla enfin les remarquer lorsqu'Alice fit passer une main timide mais énergique devant ses yeux.  
Le regard qu'elle lança aux trois filles passa de la surprise à la suspicion en quelques secondes. Pas folle, la première semaine de cours lui avait suffis pour comprendre que ses trois-là étaient un nid à problème. Néanmoins, par sens des responsabilités, elle ne s'enfuit pas en courant comme son instinct lui suggérait et répondit à leur appel par un léger coup de tête.

— C'était pour savoir… euh… au début de l'année, vous avez bien parler de deux élèves censés nous rejoindre rapidement, non ? se risqua Alice, sous l'œil vigilant de l'adulte.

— Ouais ?

— Eh bien, nous aimerions les intégrer à notre é-

Rui, qui jusque-là se contenait d'écouter sans rien dire, mit précipitamment ses mains sur le visage, et entreprit de la bâillonner.

— Ahah, ce-que-Alice- _essaye-de-dire_ , lâcha-t-elle précipitamment. C'est que nous aimerions venir en aide à ces deux camarades qui ont déjà accumulé du retard sur les cours et les évènements relatifs à la Coupe en leur prêtant nos cours.

Les yeux de leur professeur, qui s'étaient réduits à l'état de fentes, lorsque Rui avait prononcé les mots « aimerions venir en aide », s'ouvrirent d'un coup en grand.

— C'est vrai ? fit-elle prise d'un enthousiasme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Eh bien pour tout vous dire, j'étais justement en train de me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de ces deux-là. Vous me rendri- je veux dire vous leur rendriez un grand service en faisant ça.

Alors que Rui lui fit son plus beau sourire et lâcha enfin Alice qui commençait à étouffer, la musicienne leur donna l'adresse des deux garçons et les regarda filer en courant, avec l'étrange sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de terrible. Sentiment qu'elle balaya de son esprit en haussant des épaules après avoir enfoncé ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et soupiré de plaisir.

* * *

— Euuuh, Rui ? Tu es sûr que c'est par là ?

Les trois filles s'étaient perdues dans le gigantesque campus de Yūei, alors qu'elles cherchaient l'adresse que leur professeur avait négligemment noté sur la feuille.

— Rhaaaa, mais tais-toi donc ! J'essaye de réfléchir, là. Bon c'est un L ou un i ce truc qu'elle nous a écrit ?

En effet, leur professeur avait écrit l'adresse comme elle aurait pu signer un autographe, si bien qu'elles s'étaient rendues compte qu'elles ne comprenaient rien du tout, et elles étaient parties en courant si vite qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de demander plus de précision.  
Et là, Alice commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Azu était déjà rentrée chez elle depuis longtemps, la nuit allait tomber, les arbres se ressemblaient trop et elle sentait clairement qu'elles s'éloignaient de la zone résidentielle, alors que Rui refusait de prendre une autre direction.

Soudain, Rui qui regardait sans doute trop intensément le bout de papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains, ne vit pas qu'elle marchait en dehors du chemin. Après avoir poussé un cri strident qui fit sursauter Alice, elle glissa le long de la pente raide. Heureusement pour elle, elle eut le temps d'utiliser son alter pour créer un toboggan de glace qui la fit glisser et non pas rouler jusqu'en bas. Après avoir maudit les dieux et la nuit qui tombait de plus en plus vite, Alice se laissait glisser le long du toboggan. A l'autre bout, Rui gisait par terre, inconsciente, tandis qu'une grande forme peu distincte était penchée vers elle. Alice courut vers son amie et laissa échapper un cri de rage qui fit sursauter l'ombre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et l'inconnu s'éloigna avec une vitesse déconcertante. Alice secoua un peu Rui et elle revint à elle. Mais, alors qu'elle essaye de se relever, elle s'effondra à nouveau, se massant la cheville en grimaçant.

— Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville…, fit-elle en regardant son amie.

— Tu plaisantes là ? soupira Alice.

La brune parcourait d'un air nerveux buissons et arbres qui pouvaient cacher ce qu'elle avait aperçu quelques instants plutôt. Le regard qu'elle avait aperçu n'avait rien d'humain. Deux yeux jaunes et fendus. Elle frissonna et se tourna vers Rui, toujours à terre.

— Rentrons, je vais te porter en volant.

Les yeux de l'infirme se mirent à briller d'un éclat inquiétant mais, avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de refuser la « proposition » d'Alice, elle posa la main par terre et poussa un deuxième cri terrible, faisant sursauter une deuxième fois son amie. Rui venait de mettre la main sur un long serpent marron. Alice laisse échapper un soupir et tendit la main vers son amie tandis que le serpent, pas fou, s'éloignait de celle qui lui avait explosé les tympans.

— On rentre ?

— Euuh… oui, Alice.

* * *

Le serpent n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin avant qu'une main griffue ne lui tomber dessus, l'empêchant de fuir plus longtemps.

— Je l'ai eu, Ren !

Le propriétaire de la main se tourna vers son jeune frère qui cherchait dans un buisson un peu plus loin.

— Bien joué Nii-san ! répondit l'autre, avant récupérer le reptile et de tourner la tête dans tous les sens, l'air soudainement nerveux. Tu as trouvé la chose qui criait comme ça ?

L'ainé éclata de rire.

— Oui, mais elles avaient l'air si occupées à s'amuser que je n'aie pas voulu les embêter, répondit-il, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

Le cadet haussa les épaules.

— Nous devrions rentrer maintenant. Demain nous devrons nous lever tôt.

Il commença à s'éloigner, son frère à sa suite.


	5. V - Snakes and Dragons

Le lendemain, lorsque les trois filles se retrouvèrent, ni Alice ni Rui n'avaient plus aucune envie de s'amuser à se perdre en forêt. A cause de la cheville de Rui et parce que cette dernière refusait qu'Alice aille à pleine vitesse, elles avaient passé un temps fou à rentrer chez elles. Leurs parents n'avaient pas été compréhensifs du tout et chacune avait eu le droit à de fortes remontrances.  
Heureusement, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un peu de glace, la cheville gonflée de Rui était retournée à son état normal et elle ne lui faisait plus mal.

Cependant, le problème était toujours le même et les trois filles, à force de s'être creusées la tête toute la matinée, se sentaient fatiguées. C'est à l'endroit préféré d'Alice, un petit coin entre l'orée de la forêt et l'arrière du collège, que les trois filles avaient décidé de manger leur déjeuner. Trois de leurs camarades, Souji, Ayano et Kenta, qui appréciaient également l'endroit s'étaient joints à elles et ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les six à échanger vivement sur leur première semaine à Yūei ainsi que sur leurs attentes par rapport à la compétition à venir.  
Ayano Nakagame, une très jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, avait l'air bien plus enthousiaste que ses deux camarades Souji Shindo, un garçon aux cheveux noirs se différenciant par son air constamment ennuyé et les deux petites boucles d'oreille brillantes qu'il portait, et Kenta Makabe, un garçon brun dont l'embonpoint ne semblait pas stopper son appétit féroce. Chaque fois qu'Ayano se plaignait du caractère dissipé de ses deux amis, ils se contentaient simplement de hausser les épaules et Souji disait qu'elle était suffisamment motivée pour eux trois. Leur relation faisait beaucoup rire Alice qui prenait plaisir à les observer se chamailler. Sans doute ne se rendait-elle pas compte que sa relation avec Rui était très semblable.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, une toux forcée se fit entendre. Leur professeur Jiro leur adressait un sourire gêné. Elle avait perdu son habituel air ennuyé, derrière son air faussement innocent, Rui décela un peu de malice et d'autosatisfaction. _Sinistre_ , pensa-t-elle.

— Navrée de vous interrompre, mais j'ai besoin que vous vous occupiez de quelque chose pour moi, fit-elle en voyant les six enfants se retourner vers elle, interrogatifs. Puisque vous aviez l'air si volontaires pour aider les Bakugō à s'intégrer… eh bien, je vous les confie.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, elle poussa doucement en avant le garçon qui se cachait derrière elle. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et sa tête, qui affichait une moue renfrognée, était à moitié cachée par une écharpe violette en soie. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique orange ambre et détaillaient l'assemblée de gamins devant lui. Il était légèrement plus petit qu'Alice et portait, à la place de l'uniforme gris et vert obligatoire, une veste d'un marron sombre dont la manche gauche dépassait largement son bras ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur. Alice et Rui s'échangèrent un regard interloqué face à son apparence inhabituelle et son regard froncé.

— Je vous présente vos deux nouveaux camarades de classe. Voici Ren Bakugō et … Bakugō-kun ? Où est passé ton frère ?

Le garçon, s'accrochant toujours à la jambe de leur professeur comme à une bouée de sauvetage, s'avança finalement de lui-même de quelques pas et pointa du doigt le sommet de l'arbre sur lequel étaient adossées Alice et Rui.  
Alors que chacun se tournait vers ledit arbre, une forme peu distincte en sauta pour finalement retomber quelques mètres plus loin, face aux pieds du professeur et de Bakugō-kun. Il vacilla pour finalement tomber sur les fesses, sous le regard menaçant de Jiro-sensei. Même de dos, on pouvait immédiatement voir que son apparence non plus n'était pas commune.  
Si, contrairement à son frère, il portait bien l'uniforme de Yūei, il était doté d'une peau, de deux immenses ailes écailleuses et rouges ainsi que de deux gros yeux jaunes aux pupilles verticales. Une queue au bout duquel brulait une petite flamme dépassait également de son pantalon, où avait été visiblement percé un trou. Earphone Jack lui mis un coup sur la tête suivi d'un « _Arrête de t'agiter, sale gamin._ » auquel il répondit par une grimace. Après un rire gêné, il donna quelque chose à son frère qui le remercia puis se mit à ses côtés, face à nous, le nez, ou plutôt le museau, fièrement levé.

— Un dragon !

Le cri enthousiaste d'Alice surprit les deux Bakugō. Ledit dragon esquissa un mouvement de recul et jeta un regard affolé vers leur professeur lorsque la demoiselle se précipita vers lui, les yeux brillants. Earphone Jack réprima avec beaucoup de difficulté un sourire sadique et se contenta de s'en aller lestement, avec la satisfaction de s'être débarrassé d'un problème.

Rapidement, bien que l'endroit soit à l'écart du reste du campus, les éclats de voix attirèrent de plus en plus de curieux déjà habitués aux réunions « secrètes » des groupes d'Alice et d'Ayano, si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, la classe A toute entière fut réunie.  
Le dragon, très satisfait de l'attention qui lui était accordée, se présenta lui et son frère, celui-ci étant décidemment trop timide pour faire face à autant de monde d'un coup. Il préféra d'ailleurs profiter que l'attention soit détournée sur son frère pour s'éloigner un peu.

Ils étaient Reo et Ren Bakugō, deux jumeaux qui venaient d'emménager en ville (c'était apparemment la raison pour laquelle ils avaient raté la première semaine de cours). Reo, l'ainé dragon, apparut très rapidement comme étant quelqu'un de très fier de son alter. Sans retenue, il raconta aux élèves attentifs qu'il pouvait voler, cracher du feu et que les écailles qui couvraient la majorité de son corps pourpre étaient plus dures que l'acier.

Alice se détourna rapidement de lui et, soudainement prise d'intérêt pour le cadet qui s'était isolé, accroupi et dos à eux, se rapprocha de ce dernier.

— Bonjour ! Je suis Alice Iida, mais tu peux m'appeler Alice, comme tout le monde, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

Il lui lança un regard quelque peu perdu puis se mit finalement à fixer le sol.

— Je suis Ren.

Sa voix était calme, douce mais il ne bégayait pas comme Azu lorsque celle-ci était embarrassée. Au lieu de ça, Alice sentait une pointe de… d'inquiétude ?

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

En s'approchant de plus près, elle put voir que le garçon tenait entre ses mains un petit serpent noir et jaune. De surprise plus que de peur, elle recula mais, remarquant que le reptile était amorphe, elle se pencha à nouveau, inquiète.

— C'est trop tard pour elle, murmura Ren.

Son soupir montra à Alice qu'il tenait à ce serpent. Au vu de l'alter de son frère jumeau, Alice se demanda si ça n'était pas lié. Il se releva lentement et glissa le reptile toujours immobile dans un mouchoir en tissu puis dans sa poche. Son regard se fit nerveux lorsqu'il se posa à nouveau sur la jeune fille et en remarquant qu'elle était presque collée à lui, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas et de rougir. Il contourna Alice du mieux qu'il put et se mit à courir vers son frère qui le prit _littéralement_ sous son aile. Il s'inclina timidement face aux autres élèves tandis que Reo le leur présentait. _Quel étrange garçon_ , se surprit à penser Alice.

Une fois la foule dispersée par le son de la sonnerie, Rui attrapa Alice par l'arrière du col et l'attira à part, tandis que, comme les autres, elle se dirigeait vers le bâtiment où allait se tenir leur prochain cours.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? bafouilla Alice, avec l'indicible sentiment d'être entre les mains de quelqu'un de terriblement dangereux.

— Il nous les faut !

Alice regarda son amie comme si elle était tombée sur la tête et laissa échapper un « _Quoi ?_ » qui eut l'air de l'agacer.

— La CIECY, Alice ! Nous les cherchions hier pour les intégrer à notre équipe, tu te rappelles ?

Rui avait commencé à faire les cents pas et agitaient ses bras comme si le monde lui était tombé sur la tête, avant de finalement s'arrêter et de pointer un doigt impérieux sous le menton d'Alice.

— Tu dois aller les voir. Tu dois les convaincre de nous rejoindre, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton sans appel, avant de finalement se diriger vers la salle de cours.

Alice laissa échapper un soupir.

 _Pourquoi tout devait reposer sur moi ?_

* * *

— Vous rejoindre ? Pourquoi vous, euh….

— Elle s'appelle Alice. Alice Iida.

Alice avait attendu la fin de leur journée de cours pour aller voir directement les deux jumeaux et leur proposer de rejoindre leur équipe en vue de la Coupe inter-classe dont leur professeur du moment, Tsubaraba-sensei, venait de parler. L'ainé avait levé un sourcil interrogateur et affiché un sourire narquois, avant de réaliser qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de la charmante jeune fille qui était venu le _supplier_.

Il fut très surpris que son frère, d'habitude taciturne à l'extrême, puisse connaître le nom de l'un de leur camarade. Une fille qui plus est. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à la dénommée « Alice Iida », se demandant si elle ne cherchait pas à s'approcher de son petit frère pour de mauvaises raisons. _Après tout, aussi mignon puisse-t-il être à mes yeux, pourquoi une fille comme elle s'intéresserait-elle à lui ?_  
La fille en question s'était mise à sourire « _stupidement_ » à son cadet en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Sans doute avait-elle fait la même analyse que, pour Ren, se rappeler d'un nom n'était pas anodin. Ren, d'ailleurs, avait capté le regard d'Alice et pendant plusieurs secondes, ils s'étaient dévisagés, avant qu'il ne rompe le contact visuel en rougissant.

Reo se leva brusquement et la regarda droit dans les yeux, de toute sa hauteur, la faisant sursauter. Son cadet, alors appuyé sur la table, le fusilla du regard lorsque celle-ci fit un bon de plusieurs centimètres sous son impulsion.

— Ren et moi accepterons de vous rejoindre à une seule condition ! siffla-t-il.

Pendant un long moment, elle le regarda d'un air interdit, attendant qu'il énonce sa condition. Mais rien de venait à l'esprit de Reo, pas plus qu'une raison _cohérente_ de refuser. Il grogna et se rassit lentement, les bras croisés.

— Nii-san, j'ai envie d'aller avec eux…

Reo dévisagea son frère comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. _Comment ça il « veut » aller avec eux ?_ se demanda-t-il très sérieusement. Il se demanda même si, avec ses rougeurs, il n'avait pas de la fièvre. Mais le regard décidé de Ren ne lui laissait guère de doutes. Il jeta un énième regard noir à Alice qui s'était remise à sourire au garçon. Reo se fit la réflexion qu'il allait devoir avoir une longue conversation avec son petit frère. Question de survie.

Alice, de son côté, avait été surprise par l'intervention de Ren, qu'elle pensait plus effacé que ça, mais pas moins contente. En revanche, elle s'inquiétait fortement de la bellicosité apparente de l'ainé, qui persistait à la fusiller du regard sans vraiment de raison. La jeune fille se fit la réflexion que, bien que moins « explosif », il était assez proche du caractère de Takashi sur ce point. Pas du genre à s'entendre avec beaucoup de monde, et encore moins avec Rui.

— J'accepterai seulement si elles arrivent à me prouver leur valeur, lâcha-t-il lourdement, avec une pointe d'orgueil dans la voix.

Son frère grimaça et lui tira la manche à plusieurs reprises.

— Nii-san ! Tu as promis à Papa ! Ils nous ont dit qu'il fallait être au moins trois pour faire une équipe, on ne peut pas rester que tous les deux !

Ren faisait une moue enfantine et geignait comme un enfant. Alice n'aurait jamais cru que le garçon en face d'elle était le même qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure, avec le serpent. Son frère restait sans rien dire, mais il semblait bien que les mots de Ren avaient de l'effet.

— Tu sais, Bakugō-kun, les équipes sont déjà toutes complètes. Nous voulons vous intégrer à la nôtre parce que nous pensons que vous nous serez utiles pour remporter cette compétition, expliqua prudemment Alice.

En jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle constata que Rui et Azu l'avait rejointe. Plusieurs de leurs camarades les observaient avidement, comme s'ils attendaient le moment où le dragon allait la réduire en cendres.

Cependant, il sembla se détendre légèrement et poussa un immense soupir. Ren lâcha son bras et adressa un immense sourire à Alice, découvrant deux canines anormalement pointues. Nombre de mâchoires se décrochèrent autour d'eux tellement, après l'air austère et réservé qu'il avait gardé toute la journée, cette expression était… « out of character ».

Reo lui lança un regard incrédule et, sans savoir s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter du fait que son petit frère s'ouvrait aux autres, se surprit à penser que, finalement, cette vie au collège n'allait pas être de tout repos.


End file.
